


The Second Family

by gdesertsand



Series: Mafia AU: Lance Salazar [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Langst, Meet the second family, Team as Family, They are sharing Lance's childhood memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: Pidge came to a conclusion. She must prepare herself before meeting the main family.No wonder Lance asked then to bring their bayards.





	The Second Family

At the age of eight, Lance’s studies about their world started. His childhood became limited ever since he showed his intelligence level once during the family’s recreational activities. Honestly, Lance thought that they were just playing a simple board game. His father explained to him the rules and for little Lance back then, it was fairly easy. He beat his father five times in a row. It was after a few years passed when Lance discovered that his father was a genius chess player (Vongola Decimo always called his father for a game or two) _and_ strategist.

At the age of twelve, Lance sneaked into the meeting room of his father due to a dare from one of his siblings. He didn’t manage to get inside the room though for a certain man caught his attention. Maybe the man was near his fifties but his features still showed that he was one of those types that could easily get the attention of others. Later on, he discovered that the name of the man was “Reborn” and that he was the most trusted adviser of Vongola Decimo. The guy was also known as the number one hitman in the Mafia world. Maybe this Reborn person saw something in him for the next day Decimo himself visited Lance personally. They chatted for a bit and play some board game called “Games of the Generals”. Lance managed to win 2 out of 3.

Lance was a natural charmer. He could melt anyone’s heart (hearts that were not frozen cold) and he knew this himself. Sometimes he used it to his advantage whenever he was kidnapped. But if things got worst then there was a reason why he was trained how to use the gun.

He was no stranger to blood. Once or twice he passed through their interrogation rooms and the sight of bloodied and dismembered bodies became a norm for him. Lance made his first interrogation at 15 when he and his youngest sister got kidnapped. A few exchanged of gun shots here and there, and Lance managed to turn the tables around. The hunter became the hunted, a phrase said from a number of his favourite movies.

Lance was labelled as “Young Demon” that day.

Just because he was used to the sight and smell of murder didn’t mean that he wanted to live his whole life like this. Lance has dreams of his own. He has dreams that he wanted to reach with his own hands.

Hands of Lance and not the hands of Salazar’s.

Lance knew that the Vongola Decimo favoured him from the rest of the children of their allies. Though he never knew the reason why, Lance used this to his advantage. He listed all the reasons why he wanted to get out, why he wanted to be freed. Of course all of his reasonings were weak, Lance knew this and the Vongola knew this. But still, Decimo talked to that Reborn person and after a few hours of waiting, they escorted Lance back to the Salazar’s mansion and talked about the future with the Salazar Don.

At the age of 16, Lance was no longer a member of the dark world. He was just an ordinary civilian.

Yeah, right.

Everyone knows you could never escape the underworld, especially if you were born inside it.

The deal made was consisted of: one, Lance would stay in the vacation house given to him by Decimo himself and located in Cuba. Two, some Salazar’s men would check up on him personally every other week. Three, he was not allowed to invite any civilian (even though Lance was technically considered as civilian also) in his house. Four, he was obligated to meet or talk to the family in important events which was birthdays and Christmas.

So all in all it was like he had just taken a temporary vacation away from the Mafia.

And it was a good thing he only cut the Mafia ties but not his ties as a blood relative.

Because Lance loved his family with all his heart, never question him about this.

* * *

Pidge was beyond irritated right now. Who would have thought that Lance was a Salazar? _That Salazar_. It was like suddenly all the pieces clicked together into their own proper places. She thought Lance was born in a family of soldiers or just used to play strategic games during his teenage years.

She never freaking expected that Lance was born inside the _Mafia._

It was lunch time and everyone was eating together. When Pidge said everyone she did meant _everyone_. Lance just gave his servants one look and they all settled themselves with the rest of team Voltron on the dining area after they put down all the foods and drinks.

The table was a bit similar to the one they used in the castle. It was long and elliptical in shape, she was used seeing Allura to be on what the Paladins had dubbed as the head part of the table so seeing Lance in that position was very unusual for Pidge. Lance kept cooing like a baby when he saw the foods and drinks on the table, at least some things hadn’t changed. Pidge didn’t really know if she knew Lance that deep despite being stuck together in space for five years.

“Wow! Esmeralda, your cooking is the best! No offence, Hunk.” Lance added the last sentence as an afterthought when he took a bite of what he called _ropa vieja_.

“None taken, Lance. This taste really good.”

Esmeralda, Pidge assumed it was the woman sitting across from her, smiled when she heard the praises of the rest of the Paladins and the obvious delight of the two Alteans when they started to eat also.

“Thank you. We really missed your presence here, Young Master.”

“Ah…I’ll say stop calling me ‘Young Master’ but…”

“But we will just keep doing it because someone needs to remind you what is your real position.” It was the head butler named Alejandro who spoke before cleaning his lips using the napkin and Pidge was reminded of those movies where people try to learn proper table manners in just one night. Good thing Lance didn’t care about proper etiquette inside his own house.

“Give me a break, Alejandro. I’m already 24 years old! I’m not that young boy anymore!”

“And yet you are still that young boy who almost gave Master Halberd a heart attack when he saw you waving a gun.” One of the maids named Juliana commented as she poured Allura’s cup with apple juice.

“That was one time! And it was Falcata’s fault for leaving her gun on her study table.” Pidge could not believe it, Lance was pouting because his servants were ganging up on him. She could not consider this as sharing embarrassing stories because imagining little Lance waving a gun with the safety either on or off was not a really good picture in her mind right now.

“Come to think of it, isn’t it because of that that Master Khanda started teaching Young Master Lance how to hold a gun?” Marcelo looked up at the ceiling as if it could verify his words.

“Emphasize the word _hold_. Mistress Flyssa threw a fit when she saw her older brother teaching Young Master Lance how to shoot.” Benita snickered when she refreshed the memory of her twin brother.

“And because of that, Master Halberd was forced to step in and declared that Young Master Lance will only be allowed to shoot a gun when he reached the age of thirteen.”

“Hey, you are just two years older than me, Learco! Why are you calling me ‘Young Master’ too?! And why are you guys sharing my childhood stories to my friends?!” Lance started hitting the table with his right hand like a petulant child as he focused his gaze on the left side of the table where his butlers and maids were seated.

“Because it’s fun~” Sylvia sang as she waved her fork around.

“And two years is still two years. Which means that you are _technically_ my ‘Young Master’.” Learco grinned but ducked under the table on the last second when Lance threw his glass towards him.

“I can’t believe this,” Lance held his chest in a show of mock hurt, “betrayed by my second family. After five years and this is the welcome that I get? I should have fired all of you before I got blasted in space by a sentient lion.”

“We really missed you, Young Master Lance.” Pidge heard the oldest human male in the room and she saw that the man was giving Lance a fatherly smile which their Blue Paladin returned with an equally soft smile.

“See? Only Grandpa Eterio lives up to his name!”

“Eh, that is because Grandpa Eterio likes to baby you, _Young Master._ ”

“That’s it.”

Learco yelped when Lance took hold of the knife beside his plate and jumped towards him. The rest of the maids and butlers just continued eating and coaxed the Voltron team to do the same while Learco was running for his dear life because Lance has long legs and the stamina to run a five kilometer marathon.

If this was the people that Lance considered as his second family then Pidge thought that she must ready herself in meeting the main family.

No wonder Lance asked them to bring their bayards.


End file.
